Jek-14
Jek-14 was a Force-sensitive Sith clone of a basic clone trooper created by Count Dooku on Kamino during the Clone Wars. He was originally intended to be part of a much larger "Sith clone" army. After dueling and evading Mace Windu and Yoda, he escaped to Geonosis, where he presented himself to Darth Sidious in the flesh. However, when Jedi Master Yoda fought Tyranus on Geonosis and offered Jek the choice to join the light side of the Force, Jek decided that he would choose no side. During the Clone Wars, Jek-14 was pursued by both the Separatists and the Galactic Republic. Refusing to fight, the Sith clone befriended Yoda's Padawans on Hoth and helped them to build "beautiful things." Shortly later, he was recaptured by the Separatists, who used him to make an army of Sith clones. When Dooku attacked the Jedi Temple, Jek awoke and used his Force powers to destroy Dooku's clones and to drive the Sith away. Despite winning the affection of the Jedi, Jek-14 decided to leave and find a new home. Later, he reconsidered his decision and helped the Jedi to defeat the Sith and their Badawans on Mustafar. As a result, Jek won the friendship and affection of the Jedi Order. Following the Jedi Purge, Jek helped the Jedi to recover several holocorons from Darth Sidious and Anakin Skywalker. After the Jedi hid them on Tatooine, Jek returned to his quiet life. During the Galactic Civil War, Jek-14 helped Luke Skywalker and his rebel companions to recover the holocrons from Vader and the Emperor again. He later helped the Rebel Alliance to move their base from Mustafar to the icy world of Hoth. After helping the Rebellion, Jek left to lead a quiet life. He also traveled to the planet Dagobah to find Master Yoda, who gave him a biological arm. Biography The Sith clone Jek-14 originated as a Sith-enhanced Clone trooper who had been activated by the Sith Lord Count Dooku and the Separatist General Grievous. Using four stolen lightsaber crystals that Grievous had stolen from MasterYoda's Padawans, Dooku and Grievous infiltrate a cloning chamber on the planet Kamino and proceeded to enhance them with the crystal. Before they could finish, Yoda and Master Mace Windu stormed the facility and destroyed the cloning machine.1 Despite deactivating the chamber, the Jedi accidentally activated one of the Clone troopers. Upon activating, Dooku ordered Jek-14 to rebuild the cloning machine while he and Grievous fought off the Jedi. Acting under the orders of Dooku, Jek tortured Master Yoda with his droid arm. Using the Force, Yoda managed to grab Windu's blaster and fired at the Sith clone. However, Jek-14 deflected his blast with the Force and hurled Yoda outside, knocking Grievous over in the process. Dooku then used the stolen lightsaber crystals to reactivity the cloning machine.1 Jek-14 then prepared to kill Yoda under Dooku's orders but found himself unable to do it. This momentary hesitation allowed Yoda's Padawans and C-3PO to arrive on their modified school bus and destroy the chamber. The Padawans also destroyed Grievous's personal starfighter. Dooku and and Jek-14 fled in amodified starfighter to Geonosis. There, Dooku revealed his new Sith clone to his master Darth Sidious. Jek was uncomfortable when Dooku and Sidious expressed their desire to destroy the Jedi. Shortly later, they were joined by Grievous, who had arrived in a life tube. Meanwhile, Yoda vowed to hunt down and destroy Jek-14.1 Rejecting the Sith At the Petranaki arena on Geonosis, Darth Sidious and Count Dooku unveiled their new secret weapon Jek-14 to the assembled Separatist leadership. Unknown to the Sith, the Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi had infiltrated the arena disguised as Sith. While the Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray initially expressed derision at having a Clone trooper as their secret weapon, Jek managed to impress the Separatist leadership by destroying several columns in the arena, incinerating Gunray's hat, and even making a sign saying "GO SITH" from the debris. While most are impressed, Sidious' former Sith apprentice Darth Maul is jealous.3 After Jek-14 had completed his display of his Force powers, Sidious informed the Separatist leadership that he would be creating a clone army of Jeks. Dooku then presented a new cloning machine. However, Dooku's display was a failure because it only reproduced a midget Dark Side version of Jek-14. After Sidious expressed anger towards Dooku, Yoda and Kenobi revealed themselves and fought with Jek-14. Due to his enhanced Force powers, Jek-14 quickly defeated the two Jedi but rejected Dooku's orders to kill them. Deciding that he would be neither Sith nor Jedi, Jek told the assembled crowd that he just wanted to be himself before running away.3 The Separatists and Jedi pursued Jek-14 but their ships were wrecked in the asteroid belt surrounding Geonosis. Jek then fled into hyperspace and landed on the icy planet of Hoth. His arrival coincided with theJedi Knight Anakin Skywalker leading several of Master Yoda's Padawans on a field trip. Jek befriended the Padawans and used his Force powers to create ice sculptures; telling them that he only liked to create "beautiful things." He was soon discovered by Skywalker, who had been informed that the Jedi were looking for Jek. Despite the Padawans' protests, Skywalker attempted to attack Jek but was knocked to the ground by aForce field that Jek had created.3 Before Jek-14 could leave to find a "new home", he was attacked by several Separatist probe droids and recaptured by General Grievous. Grievous brought the captive Jek-14 back to Dooku's Subjugator-class heavy cruiser where he had perfected a new cloning machine. Dooku used the cloning machine to build several clones of Jek-14, who were loyal to the Sith. Though the Separatist heavy cruiser was attacked and destroyed by Anakin and the Padawans, Dooku and Grievous managed to land with an unconscious Jek-14 and their army of Sith clones at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.3 Before Dooku could overwhelm the Jedi with his Sith clone army, Jek-14 awoke and saved the Jedi by destroying the clones. He then hurtled Dooku and Grievous into the air. Despite winning the affection and good will of the Jedi, Jek still wanted to be left alone and begged his new allies not to contact him. Jek then departed on his modified starfighter.3 Helping the Jedi Following the events on Coruscant, Jek-14 traveled to the Forest Moon of Endor where he befriend the localEwoks. Using his Force powers, Jek-14 helped them to rebuild a giant tree. Later, Yoda, the protocol droid C-3PO, Palpatine, and Yoda's Padawans arrived seeking his help. While traveling to Mustafar to stop the Sith and their Badawans, the Republic fleet had collided with an asteroid field. Jek-14 was reluctant to get involved in the Clone Wars but changed his mind after the Togruta Padawan politely requested his help.4 Returning to the asteroid field, Jek-14 helped to reassembled the scattered LEGO bricks from the Republic fleet and the Padawans' modified hoverbus into a large warship. However, he elected not to accompany them to Mustafar and remained on the asteroid field. He then used some LEGO bricks to build a gyrocopter-like starship and traveled to Mustafar. Jek's arrival was timely because Darth Sidious had eliminated an entire unit of Clone troopers and damaged the Republic warship. Using his droid arm, Jek-14 hurled a bout of Force energy at the Sith and their Padawans, driving them into a retreat. He also destroyed the Klegger Corp Mining Facility, causing it to crash into the magma. After defeating the Sith, the Jedi hosted Jek-14 during a victory celebration at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.4 Recovering the Holocrons Jek-14 later joined a strike team consisting of Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda's Padawans, Senator Bail Organa, C-3PO, R2-D2, and the Jedi Knight Noga-ta on a mission to recover the Jedi holocrons from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. At the end of the Clone Wars, Emperor Palpatine had transformed the Old Republic into theGalactic Empire and launched a Great Jedi Purge. While fleeing the Temple, Kenobi had forgotten to evacuate the Jedi holocrons, which had now fallen into the hands of the Empire. Yoda wanted to recover the holocrons in order to train Luke Skywalker, the son of Anakin.2 After landing in the Temple, Jek-14 and the Padawans managed to make their way to the Holocron Vaults. When a librarian droid tried to obstruct them, Jek destroyed the droid with his droid arm. Before Jek and the Padawans could evacuate the last holocron, they were accosted by Darth Vader who used the Force to wrench off Jek's arm and then Force-choked Noga-ta. While the Padawans distracted Vader with a holoprojection of Kenobi, Noga-ta managed to pass Jek's droid arm back to him. After trapping Vader in a sealed room, Jek and the Jedi fled with the holocrons.2 Jek and the Jedi then fled into space where they were pursued by Darth Vader. Before Vader could eliminate them, the Jedi were saved by C-3PO and Senator Organa who swung their starship into Vader's TIE fighters. This allowed them to flee into hyperspace. After Kenobi buried the holocrons beneath the sands of Tatooine, Jek returned back to his solitary life.2 Joining the Rebellion Finding Luke Skywalker Following the Battle of Yavin, Master Yoda and the Force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi contacted Jek-14. Luke Skywalker and his rebel companions Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2 had embarked on a quest to recover the Jedi holocrons on Tatooine. However, Darth Vader had beaten the rebels to the holocrons and had fled Tatooine on a shuttle. Unable to help Luke, the Jedi Masters decided to call Jek out of hiding.6 While on Naboo, Jek-14 was contacted by Yoda and Kenobi via hologram. Jek then warned the Jedi Masters that Darth Vader had already recovered the holocrons and was using them to attack and identify worlds sympathetic to the Rebellion. He then witnessed several AT-AT and AT-ST walkers attacking several Gungansincluding Jar Jar Binks and Boss Rugor Nass. After destroying two AT-ST walkers with his droid arm, Jek departed on his Jedi Scout Fighter for Dagobah.7 On the way there, he hurled a bolt of lightning at Darth Vader's Imperial Star Destroyer, startling the Sith Lord. Upon landing on Dagobah, Jek's stealth fighter startled the Force ghost of Kenobi. Jek himself was briefly frightened to see Kenobi's Force ghost but quickly recognized his old friend. Yoda was surprised to see that Jek was ageing prematurely due to his status as a clone.7 Under Yoda's instruction, Jek traveled to the city of Mos Eisley to find Luke and his fellow rebel companions. Upon approaching the town, he found Mos Eisley under attack from Imperial forces under Darth Vader.5 After landing, he helped Luke and his companions escape from Jabba the Hutt and several crazed Padawans by using the Force to collapse an arch and erect a LEGO brick wall. However, Vader's AT-AT then caught up with them and blasted Jek to the ground. Before Vader could finish them off, R2-D2 and C-3PO arrived in the''Millennium Falcon'' and damaged Vader's walker; giving Jek and the rebels enough time to flee into hyperspace. Jek also exposed himself to Vader who then informed the Emperor that Jek is assisting the rebels.5 Back to Coruscant With the Jedi holocrons back in the hands of the Emperor, the Rebel Alliance hatched a plan to raid the Jedi Temple Holocron Vaults and the Chancellor's Suite on Coruscant. Departing from Kashyyyk, Jek and his rebel and Wookiee allies raided Coruscant. They encountered little opposition because Vader and the Imperial fleethad traveled to the rebel base on Kashyyyk. Jek and Luke led the strike team which raided the Jedi Temple. They were confronted by several of the Emperor's Royal Guards but Jek managed to electrocute them with his droid arm, winning Luke's admiration.5 While Jek and R2-D2 were inspecting the Holocron Vaults, they found no holocrons. Jek then dispatched another librarian droid with his droid arm. Later, Jek joined the rebels and the Wookiees at the Grand Convocation Chamber where they demanded that the Emperor relinquish his holocrons. When the Emperor refused, Luke decided to destroy them in order to deny them to the Emperor. At Luke's signal, Jek generated a Force storm with his droid arm which hurled Palpatine and his holocrons through the ceiling. The holocrons were vaporized, effectively denying the Emperor an important weapon against the rebellion. The rebels then returned to Kashyyyk. Though Luke is despondent at having destroyed the holocrons, Jek comforts him by revealing that R2 had managed to save one holocron.5 Mentoring Luke Following the events on Coruscant, Jek-14 and the rebels relocated to a base on Mustafar. There, Jek helped Luke during a mission to fool Darth Vader into thinking that he had destroyed Luke. After Vader's TIE Advancedfighter shot down Skywalker's decoy X-wing starfighter, Jek picked up R2 in his starfighter and returned to the base. However, this ruse did not fool the Empire for long as Vader soon received a report that Skywalker's body had not been found in the starfighter.8 Despite the victory, Luke was despondent at not being able to fight Vader and toyed with his precious holocron. However, the holocron's activation was detected by several Imperial probe droids. As a result, the Emperor and Vader sent a fleet to attack Mustafar. Jek and Leia later confronted Luke about the approaching Imperial fleet and deduced that the holocron had let them there. When Luke proposed attacking the Imperial fleet in order to facilitate the rebel fleet's evacuation to Hoth, Jek expressed skepticism until Skywalker told him about a lesson he had learned from his father in the holocron. Despite Jek counselling restraint, the young Jedi was determined to proceed with his plan.8 Jek reluctantly agreed to assist Luke. Flying their starfighters, Jek and Luke led the Emperor's shuttle and Vader's fleet on a wild pursuit through space. This gave enough time for the rebel to evacuate to Hoth. At Luke's instruction, Jek traveled on his starfighter to the rebel rendezvous point in Hoth. Skywalker and R2 then led the Imperial fleet and Vader on a pursuit through an asteroid field that inflicted much damage to the Imperial fleet. Despite his setback, the Emperor and Vader wrongly believed they had defeated Luke and held a victory celebration on their Star Destroyer.8 Into retirement Having completed his services to Luke and the Rebellion, Jek-14 decided to depart on his scout fighter for his retirement. Luke and the other rebels hosted a farewell party at Echo Base on Hoth. Following the party, Jek departed on his starfighter and bid the rebels "May the Force be with you. Due to his ship's stealth mode, Jek was able to slip pass the Imperial fleet into space. However, he accidentally alerted the Empire to his presence when he opened a recorded farewell card where Luke, Leia, and Han Solo hummed the tune of the Star Warsend cr s.9 As a result, he was pursued by Darth Vader's TIE Advanced fighter and several TIEs.9 Jek managed to destroy the pursuing TIEs with his droid army and used the Force to create a giant cricket bat which he used to swat Vader's TIE fighter away. Having escape the Empire, Jek visited his friend Yoda on Dagobah. There, he told Yoda that he wanted to lead a normal life and the Jedi Master used the Force to transform his droid arm into a normal one. After that, Jek departed on his stealth fighter to his retirement.10 Personality and traits Jek-14 wore an early precursor to the Phase II clone trooper armor and had a droid arm which was capable of transmitting Force energy.1 While Jek-14 had originally been created by the Sith Lords Darth Sidious and Count Dooku as part of a plot to build an army of Sith-enhanced Clone troopers to destroy the Jedi and the Republic, Jek-14 did not share his masters' sentiments and wanted to live alone in peace. While Jek-14 was a capable fighter due to his Force powers, he did not enjoy fighting and instead loved to build "beautiful things" like snow figures and structures.3 Jek found himself unable to kill unarmed opponents, a stance that put him at odds with his Sith masters. Rejecting both the Jedi and the Sith, Jek-14 wanted to just be himself and live in peace. His love for "building things" including intricate ice sculptures and trees won him the affection of Yoda's Jedi Padawans and later the Ewoks of Endor.34 Despite his neutral stance, Jek ultimately decided to aid the Jedi in their efforts to defeat the Sith and their Badawans. Jek came to admire the Jedi for standing up for justice, compassion, and righteousness.4 As a friend of the Jedi, he was called upon by Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi to assist them in times of need. In combat, he was loyal, courageous, and protective of his Jedi friends.2 Jek had a warm and protective relationship with the young Jedi Luke Skywalker. He helped Luke and the Rebelliom recover the Jedi holocrons from the Emperor. Despite his initial misgivings, he helped Luke destroy the holocrons in order to deny them to the Emperor.5 He also counselled Luke to be more patient and less reckless at times when the younger rebel wanted to take a more confrontational approach towards the Empire.8 Powers and abilities Jek-14 was incredibly powerful in the Force. He gained enhanced Force powers when Count Dooku channeledForce energy from an extremely powerful Kaiburr lightsaber crystal into his cloning chamber. Jek-14 was able to fire continuous, powerful bursts of presumably Force energy from his left arm, which was transparent and seemed to be a reservoir of his power. He was agile, performing complex flips with ease and was able to erect a powerful, visible Force barrier to protect himself.1 Jek could use telekinesis effortlessly, with great precision and power, and could create complex and even artful structures with that power.3 He had various Force powers including firing a ball of Force energy that caused akinetic blast/ shockwave, harnessing and manipulating Force energy, Force lightning, and could also form a giant sphere of Force energy that gave off heat. In combat, he was also capable of engaging and even defeating seasoned Jedi Masters like Yoda and Mace Windu.1 During a demonstration on Geonosis, Jek-14 was able to create a dent in the ground that impressed even Darth Sidious. He also wielded a blue lightsaberwith a white hilt of an unidentified design.3 On another occasion, he used his droid arm to generate a whirlwind that destroyed Palpatine's stolen Jedi holocrons.5 In addition to his Force powers, Jek-14 was also a skilled starfighter pilot. During the Clone Wars, he piloted anexperimental starfighter.1 During the time of the Galactic Empire, Jek-14 flew a Jedi Scout Fighter.2 Despite the awesome powers that his droid arm bestowed on him, Jek desired a normal life the most. As a result, Yoda transformed his left arm into a real Human one; allowing him to fulfill that wish.10 Behind the scenes Jek-14 appears in The Phantom Clone, the first episode of LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles television special. He appears in the final two Yoda Chronicles as well. In LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles video game, he is buildable as a unit and the player must chase him in a series of missions as well. Jek-14 is released in 2 sets, Jek-14's Stealth Starfighter and the Jedi Scout Fighter. In the second set his helmet and armor are plain white as opposed to both red and white, closer to a stormtrooper instead of the original experimental clone armor. In Jek-14's Stealth Starfighter set he carries a blue lightsaber with a white hilt. Jek returned in LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles, starting in Escape from the Jedi Temple and returning as an elderly man in Race for the Holocrons and Raid on Coruscant. He is a member of the Rebel Alliance in "Clash of the Skywalkers". Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles – "Secret Plans Are Revealed" (cameo) * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles – "Who Let The Clones Out" (cameo) * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles – "The Phantom Clone" (First appearance) * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles – "Menace of the Sith" * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles – "Attack of the Jedi" * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles – "Escape from the Jedi Temple" * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles – "Race for the Holocrons" * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles – "An Old Friend Returns" * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles – "Raid on Coruscant" * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles – "Clash of the Skywalkers" * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles – "Goodbye, Jek" * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles – "A Farewell To Arm" * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures – "The Test" (Indirect mention only) * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures – "The Maker of Zoh" * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles video game * LEGO Star Wars The New Yoda Chronicles video game Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Neutral Category:Clones Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Gunslinger Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinesis Category:Cyborgs Category:Veterans Category:Aliens Category:Acrobatics‏‎ Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Lego Universe Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Galactic Republic Category:Mountain Buster Category:Genius Category:Force Users Category:Military Category:Energy Projection Category:Teachers Category:Warrior Category:Male